


Blue

by Qonfused



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Crimes & Criminals, Detroit, Detroit Police Department (Detroit: Become Human), Drug Addiction, Drug Dealing, Drug Use, Drugs, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gen, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, M/M, Other, Post-Battle for Detroit (Detroit: Become Human), Recreational Drug Use, Red Ice (Detroit: Become Human), References to Drugs, Thirium (Detroit: Become Human)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 00:11:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15829770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qonfused/pseuds/Qonfused
Summary: It has been exactly one year since Connor and Hank were paired up on their first case together. The bond between the two of them has only grown stronger despite not having much chance to work with each other since then. Lucky for them the perfect case for the duo showed up right around the anniversary of what lead to their friendship.Large quantities of thirium have been going missing from distributors across the country and many reports of strange activity in androids have been made. Many suspect a new drug targetted towards androids has hit the streets. It's up to Hank and Connor to get to the bottom of this before too many innocent lives are destroyed by the drug.





	1. Chapter 1

November fifth, 2039, 11:09 am. 

Connor rolled and flipped his trusty quarter around his fingers, keeping a close eye on the clock. Lieutenant Anderson was late, as always. 'old habits die hard, I guess,' Connor thought, slipping his coin into his pocket. He had decided it was probably best to call Hank, it was important that the man showed up to work on time, and he felt just the smallest amount of guilt thinking he partially was to blame for his tardiness. His blue LED began to blink as Connor called Hank's cell phone.

"God! Who's callin' me now?!" A familiar grumpy voice could be heard coming through the rooms doors. "Connor! What have I told you before about calling me at work!" Hank sat himself down at his desk, looking at his partner with an annoyed expression. It wouldn't last though, he couldn't stay mad at Connor even if he wanted to.

"Well Lieutenant, technically you weren't at work yet when I called you," Connor explained calmly and factually as usual. "I was simply trying to check in and make sure you got to work on time. We both know you have a bad habit of showing up late," he smirked and leaned in before flashing a charming smile. "As your roommate, I feel it's partially my responsibility to make sure you arrive on time,".

Hank let out a snort of laughter before lifting the cup of coffee he had purchased on his way there to his lips. "I get here when I get here. This isnt new info, Connor," he said bluntly before taking a sip of his hot drink. "Besides. I was getting breakfast, most important meal of the day... Why the sudden interest in me getting here early anyway? The station too lonely without me or something?"

Connor was so glad Hank had asked, there was actually a very important reason he needed Hank to be there early. "Hank, do you know what day it is?" The android asked, tilting his head to the side ever so slightly. He really hoped his partner knew the significance of the day.  
"Uh... Saturday?" Obviously, Hank didn't have quite the same memory for important dates as Connor did.

"Well, yes. It is Saturday. But that's not what is so important about today," he was a little upset that Hank didn't remember, but he knew there was probably a good explanation as to why he had forgotten. "It's November fifth, Hank, its the day you and I first met!"

"Well, I'll be damned. You're right," Hank smiled and leaned back in his chair. It honestly felt nice knowing Connor saw them first meeting as a day of importance. "Well, happy anniversary Connor. We should celebrate, where was I when you first tracked me down? Jimmy's bar? You wanna buy me a drink, Connor?"

Connor chuckled at Hank's new enthusiasm. It was funny how excited the man got when he saw an opportunity to get a free drink. It probably wouldn't have been as funny a year ago when Hank was using the alcohol more as a coping mechanism for his depression, but the lieutenant had been getting much better over time. "As much as I'd love to buy you some kind of treat today, Hank, I actually had something else in mind. I think you'll like this a lot more than just a drink," he smiled at his friend before turning to his computer. 

"And what exactly are you planning?" Hank asked, folding his arms over his chest. He was definitely curious to find out what Connor had in store for the two of them.

"It's a case, Hank. One we can work on together," he answered, not taking his eyes off the screen, typing away to bring up all the information he needed to explain this case. He was so excited, it had been months since the two had the opportunity to partner up on a big case together. Once he had pulled up all necessary information he turned gestured for Hank to come read.

The older man let out a low grunt as he got himself out of his office chair and walked around the desk to view Connors monitor. "Alright. I'm reading. Give me the run down," he said, leaning in on the desk as he scanned the screen. He would have much rather heard this all from someone else than read it himself.

"Well you see, Hank, recently mass amounts of thirium or blue blood as you call it have been disappearing from cyberlife plants and distributors," Connor began.  
Hank was instantly intrigued by what he was hearing "Well that doesn't make any sense now, does it? Why would someone have to steal that shit? It's one of an Androids basic rights to have access to it, you don't have to pay for it. And humans don't even have a use for it! There's gotta be something else going on here, Connor,".

"Exactly, Hank! I'm glad you're catching on!" Connor grinned and changed the article on his computer to a new page for Hank to read. "Around the same time as the thirium started to go missing reports of strange activity in androids have been coming in. But this isn't like the deviancy cases we had before. These androids are acting... Abnormally, similar to the way a human would while under the influence of drugs,".

"Jesus Christ, so you're telling me now the androids are gettin' high?! I thought you guys were supposed to be smarter than us!" Hank was honestly shocked by what he was hearing.  
"Well, technically we can't 'get high'. But more or less, yes. That's what is happening. And considering thirium is the only thing an android can actually consume, I believe that these thefts are linked to the epidemic," Connor then closed the window on his computer now that there was nothing left to show Hank. "So what do you think? Does the former shining star of the red ice task force have what it takes to help me crack down on what's quite possibly the newest drug hitting the streets of Detroit?"

"You bet your sweet ass he does," Hank said with joyful laughter, patting Connor on the back. "'Atta boy Connor! I'm impressed you were able to get this far into the case based on research alone..." he was always so proud of his friend when he did well with his investigations like this. Even if they were still far away from reaching the conclusion of this case they were still way further than he would have gotten by this time if Hank were working alone. "So, what's our first point of action, partner?"

"I'm glad you asked. We need to find as much information on what exactly this android drug is. It's so new I don't even know what it's being called or how it works... so I was thinking we could do a little undercover work, get ourselves into a nightclub somehow where its likely it will be being used," Connor answered, giving a slight nod of the head. "I've never been to a real club before other than that one time we investigted the Eden club, I bet it will be fun! I'll even buy you that drink you were asking for earlier,".

"Night club, eh? Well alright then... I'm not dancing with you though,".


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While preparing to go under cover for the night, Connor realizes his plan for the night might not have been as perfect as he originally thought

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to thank everyone that has read my story so far! I've also been posting it on two other platforms, but I think it's been the most well recieved over here. You guys enjoying the story is really motivating me to continue writing! Thank you so much!

November fifth, 2039, 6:45 pm

"Hank! Are you getting ready yet?" Connor called out from his bedroom, fussing with his outfit. He was anxious. Not a nervous kind of anxious, but an excited kind of anxious. While the outing was at its core just a work trip, Connor was genuinely looking forward to getting to do something fun with Hank. "Its nearly seven o'clock, and I'd like to make it to the night club before nine to avoid the line,".  
Hank couldn't help but chuckle as he heard Connor. The lieutenant had yet to even start thinking about getting ready. He got up from the couch, leaving behind basketball game he had been watching to come to Connors room. The team he liked wasn't playing anyway. "Connor, do you really expect me to spend hours to get ready for this? No. I'll get ready ten minutes before were ready to hit the road," he laughed, leaning in the doorway.  
Connor was not impressed by Hank's laziness in this situation. "Hank this is important! What are you planning on wearing, I didn't spend as long as I did looking up what styles are popular in the Detroit club scene just so you could blow our cover wearing whatever you feel like," Connor spoke calmly, turning around to model his outfit for Hank, hoping it would inspire the man to look his best. He was wearing a mostly all black number, but it had the occasional pop of grey and his signature cyberlife light blue much like most of his outfits.  
"Really? You took that long to plan that get up and you still ended up looking goofy as ever?" Hank teased as he looked the android up and down. "Don't worry, Connor. I'm one step ahead of ya'. I'm wearing my good pants today, you know, the ones I iron that are usually used exclusively for weddings and funerals. Plus I just did a load of laundry last night, so my shirt's gonna be clean, stain free and smell lemony fresh," he laughed, moving into the room and taking a seat on the bed.  
Connor simply sighed and closed his eyes. "Fine... I guess it was foolish of me to think you'd have anything special to wear anyway... But may I make one request? Wear blue, Hank, you look your best in it,".  
"Aww. Now isn't that just sweet," Hank grinned and crossed his arms. "Alright. I'll find something blue if that's what you really want... Don't you think I'm still going to make us stick out like a sore thumb anyway though? Last I checked guys like me weren't really the usual people you see at the club,".  
Connor knew Hank was going to to bring that up sooner or later. Sure, Hank was a little older than the typical clubber, but obviously Connor had already considered that. "On the contrary, Hank, more older men go to these places than you'd think. Many take their younger girlfriends there. Or they go there in order to find themselves a younger girlfriend. Sugar daddies is the common term for them, have you heard of them?"  
Hank let out a deep sigh, closing his eyes and flopping back to lay on Connors bed. "Yes Connor, I know what a sugar daddy is," he groaned. If Connors intention was to have him make a fool of himself by trying to pick up girls less than half his age he wanted nothing to do with the plan. But it wasn't like he could back out either, this was important for the case. Slowly Hank pulled himself back up, looking right at Connor. "Please, do tell me more," his unhappiness with the idea was clear in his voice.  
Connor placed his hands on his hips and walked closer to the bed. "You can spend the night flirting with attractive young women, right? What more is there to say? What is it about my plan that's causing you all this vexation, Hank?" He just couldn't understand why on earth Hank wouldn't be on board? Was he embarrassed? Why would he be embarrassed, they'd be under cover, it wasn't like he would really be trying to give his money to any young money.  
"Vex- vexa- what? Please Connor, speak English," hank looked right at Connor, blinking slowly.  
"Annoyance. It means annoyance," the android clarified.  
"I'm annoyed because that's completely humiliating! What made you think I'd be okay acting like a total sleaze ball in that club anyway?"  
"Well, I often accidentally get a glimpse of some of your search history when you let me use your laptop and I noti-" Connor was immediately cut off by Hank standing up and covering his mouth.  
"What the fuck Connor?! Why would you do that?! How much have you seen!?" The man shouted, red in the face with embarrassment. But Connor had only started laughing after being silenced, like he wasn't even guilty at all. "Why are you laughing?! It's not funny!"  
"Actually, it is very funny!" Connor laughed, pulling his friends hand away from his face so he could speak. "It was supposed to be a joke. I'm really sorry I made you angry.. to be completely honest with you Hank, I didn't exactly put things into perspective when I put this plan together. I was just so excited to be doing a case with you again I forgot to put your feelings into consideration... and I may have noticed you seemed lonelier than usual as of late. It's very silly in retrospect. Again, I'm so sorry," he apologized wholeheartedly.  
Hank closed his eyes for a moment, taking a deep breath to calm himself down. "Alright. Apology accepted. And Connor, I'm not lonely, please don't worry about me, okay?"  
"I'll try not to worry... Hank, if it makes you feel less awkward while undercover, you could instead pretend you're my date to the club. You don't even have to pretend you're giving me money in exchange for my company. Is that better?" Connor had debated making that the original plan at first, but he was afraid it would overstep boundaries in their friendship. Though now the idea seemed way smarter than the alternative.  
Hank listened to Connors new proposed plan. It wasn't ideal, but it was better. It was this or completely abandon the case. "That is something I can do... I guess I kind of have to dance with you now though huh? Fine, but if I throw my back out you're paying for it. And I ain't kissing ya'!" He smirked a bit and laughed before giving Connor a friendly hug. "Let me get dressed. We can head out when I'm ready,".


End file.
